gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
President-Field Marshal Final Hope
President-Field Marshall Final Hope is an awarded Gamer. He has done many things for Gamers. History Early Life President-Field Marshll Final Hope was born on March 6, xxxx, in Anaheim, California as Adam R. His parents were normal people, for this was when the war hasn't happened yet, but he became a devoted Gamer. One of his earlier baby pictures of him was him staring at his older brother's Nerf Gun with a malicious glare. = Start Of War Movements On April 24, 2019, his friends finally told him about the war because there was a growing population of furries in his neighboorhood. He rose through the ranks, and then finally was promoted to General on April 26, 2019. But then, on April 29, 2019, General Final Hope was bitten by a furry during the Battle of Anaheim. Two days later, he was cured by a Plasma Goop he stashed in his first gaming console ( An Xbox 360). He then on July 5, got shot by a furry and got surgery, which consequently caused him to get Trap urges. Promotion to Field Marshall On July 21, 2019, General Final Hope was promoted to Field Marshall. Many people congratulated him during the presentation, including Chief himself. Field Marshall is now 5th in line to become Chief. Quotes "Thy who is not a gamer shall be punished by the Lord." "And this the part where I shoot you, furry." "Start the Goddamn Helicopter!" "ThAt'S nOt ScOuT ApPrRoPrIaTe" (Boy Scout thing) "That's too easy! ThAt's ToO eAsY! LeT's Go!" Basketball slang) "DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING, SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN, IT IS THE MUSIC OF THE PEOPLE WHO WILL NOGHT BE SLAVES AGAIN!" (Broadway reference) Accomplishments Gaming In the gaming world, he's * Beaten S.C.P. Containment Breach in under 20 minutes * Defeated the Ender Dragon * Finished Fallout 4 * Survived in Tetris for more than 5 minuites * Beaten the FNAF franchise The War President-Field Marshall Final Hope has done many great things, such as- * Founding the 4th and 5th Guerilla Gamer Forces, Phoenix Task Force 14, and all of The Philippine Resistance. * Being awarded a personal honor guard, Les Ennemis de la Californie. * Lead the Polandballers. * Become a member of the GDI. * Helped in Operation Oregon Dreams Real Life In real life, Adam has- * Won 4 Basketball Tournaments * Been named Player of the Week 1 time * Get Straight A's * Won 2 Piano competitions * Gotten 2nd Class in Boy Scouts Forms Normal Form The way most people see him. He could- * Do school and get Straight A's * Break down in tears when the pressures too much * Be either all out emo or fit in Weaknesses (Normal Form) * Chanting owo,uwu, and Rawr repeatedly at him-He will go down like there's a bomber raid. * Furry touching him repeatedly-He will proceed to go to the restroom or nearest sink to wash the area off with soap * Doing both actions repeatedly whilst saying T-Series songs-He will try to commit suicide Broadway/Music Form How his close friends and family see him when he wants to sing and shit. He could- * Sing and Dance * Manage to sing all the notes in "Under Pressure" * Rap out "Guns and Ships" at OG tempo Weaknesses (Broadway/Music Form) * Will always pause and sing to the song whenever played (exception-Princes of the Universe will pump him up) * If in this mode for too long, he will lose his voice for the next 3 hours. Enraged Mode How people see him when offended. He could- * Literally charge through a battlefield without feeling any pain * Could resist some furry torture * Has adrenaline pumping through his veins Weaknesses (Enraged Mode) * Is irrational * Is hard to calm down * Easily confuses the enemy with teammates Boy Scout Form What his Boy Scout Troop (Troop 525) sees him as. He could- * Could survive in Wild * Could make a sick fire in a span of 30 seconds * Has a wicked pocketknife (BSA Approved) Weaknesses (Boy Scout Form) * In uncomfortable uniform-minus 5 happiness * A little slow in hiking boots * Hair looks like a mess Basketball Form What his team sees him as. He could- * Make a lay-up, shoot a mid-range, and chuck the 3-ball * Could break some ANKLES * Could run pretty fast Weaknesses (Basketball Form) * Can't shoot free-throws * D could be a bit better * Prone to injuries Therapy Form What his depressed friends see him as. He could- * Make you feel better * Puts your feels in front of own feels * "Now, tell me why you feel sad?" Weaknesses (Therapy Form) * Could break down and say own feels * Feels worthless * Never follows own advice Weeb Form * Can Naruto run * Could disguise as a Trap * Glare will scare furries into giving answers Weakness (Weeb Form) * Gets dissapointed if no one treats him like trash in a Cafe * Stays up late watching Anime * Randomly starts calling dogs "Owner" True Form EXPUNGED Trivia Broadway Stuff * He likes Broadway-especially the 2008 Best Musical Tony-winning musical, "In the Heights" * He also likes Dear Evan Hansen, Hamilton, Falsetto's, and more * He once almost got stuffed into a fursuit by a furry while watching a revival of "In the Heights" Music * His favorite band is Queen * According to some research done by some gamer named Dragonheart, General Final Hope is immune to Scalies, due to him listening to Queen so often * He loves the songs "Killer Queen", "Hammer to Fall", "It's A Hard Life", and "Bohemian Rhapsody" * He also likes the Beatles, Journey, and Michal Jackson (music, not people) Family * He has a cousin that's a furry * He once executed his second-cousin that was a furry for shooting a Nerf Dart at his sister * His older cousin has heart problems Other * He constantly keeps a Nerf Jolt on himself at all times * He has a Pinterest account-MrFanboy 24601 * He has a Wattpad story-School Life * He's a fan of the Los Angeles Lakers * He looks at Zodiac Sign stuff and wonders how it could be so accurate *He prefers communicating in the spelling alphabet than Morse Code. *He has subscribed to PewDiePie Gallery This is a collection of pictures related to President-Field Marshall Final Hope Category:Generals Category:Gamer's Alliance